1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transducer for magneto-elastic stress measurement. The transducer is of the well known type having a core of magneto-elastic material provided with coils to generate a magnetic flux in the core and to sense the flux alterations which occur when the core is subjected to stress by a mechanical force.